


dance, baby!

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the title is a song, i honestly don't remember by who but it's good
Kudos: 2





	dance, baby!

today has been nice

sunlight & crop tops

and not to be vain but i put in the time to blow dry my hair and my eyeliner looks good

day three of meds!! the therapist said that i should keep documenting this to look back at so here i am 

i took a full dose today and all

i'm always surprised by how tiny the pills are

they're easy to swallow though so that's cool

i wish they didn't take like weeks to kick in

i am being forced to suffer through the new trolls movie tonight

the things i do for my sisters

i made a new playlist that was cool

the sky is pretty

today is the type of day for long texts about love 

not for me, today, but it's what today feels like

love confessions and valentine by atlas

someone to you by banners

today is dancing in my room without caring if anyone sees or how i look

reader, i hope you are also having a good day!!

and hey, if you're not, i'm here if you want to talk about it or need a distraction or anything

ciao for now!!


End file.
